The Legend of Zelda (1993 Movie)
'The Legend of Zelda '''is a 1993 American animated musical comedy-drama film directed by Guy Ritchie and distributed by the Walt Disney Company. The film tells the story of the world of Hyrule, where an evin wizard called ''Ganon ''tries to steal the Triforce so he can rule the whole universe, but a young orphan called Link will have to stop him and save the Triforce from the evil wizard. The film was generally well-received from part of the fans, and it is known now as one of the most popular movies Disney has ever built. Cast. * Brad Kane as ''Link, a goofy and optimistic 16 year old boy with a great sense of justice. * Lea Salonga as Zelda, the 15 year old princess of Hyrule and guardian of the Triforce. * Jim Cummings as Ganon, an ancient Gerudo wizard who wishes to rule Hyrule. * Jonathan Freeman as Kaepora Gaebora, a wise owl that helps Link through his adventures. * Linda Larkin as Navi, a fairy in charge of guiding Link through his voyages. * Douglas Seale as Tingle, a short and jolly man who believes he's a fairy. * Julie Kanver as Koume ''and ''Kotake, a deadly pair of twins who take care of Ganondorf and act as his parental figures. Plot. The film starts with a small campfire, with several pig-like creatures called Bokoblins telling stories to eachother, when the biggest one of them's about to start his story, a short giggle is heard from the darkness. A light emerges from the trees, as a woman dressing in a blue bra, with cyan panties and a golden tiara slowly walks out of the darkness, she greets the Bokoblin pack and decides to tell them a story. The woman tells a story called The Legend of Zelda". And tells the Bokoblin group that long long ago, on that exact place they were having a campfire in, there existed a magical reign called Hyrule, that existed thanks to the power of a sacred relique called the Triforce, created by three goddesses, the treasure could grant infinite wishes and the three women wanted it, so they all fought over it. Until two of them realized that it's not worth it fighting for a treasure the three created, howhever the third goddess stole the Triforce while the other two were talking, but was destroyed and executed shortly afterwards, leaving the Triforce to rest for 65 million years. Howhever, when the third goddess was about to day, her evil soul created another corrupt kingdom called the Gerudo Kingdom. Several years later, the third goddess'soul incarnated a brand new body, a Gerudo. And decided to look after the Triforce again so he could rule over Hyrule again. Meanwhile, in Hyrule's palace. Princess Zelda's worried about the dark energies coming from the Gerudo Kingdom, so she asks her loyal counselor Kaepora to look after someone to defeat the dark forces. Kaepora, along with his optimistic fairy partner Navi, venture through the streets of Hyrule to find a hero. They finally find Link, resting ontop of a short hill, Navi doesn't believe that Link's the chosen hero but Kaepora convinces her to trust him, Link quickly gets up, excited about being a hero. But Kaepora and Navi soon find out that Link isn't quite an agile and well trained individue, so they decide to train him and them take him to Princess Zelda's castle. Meanwhile, Ganon returns to Hyrule with his two mothers, and quickly sees that the Triforce is now under Princess Zelda's guard, he rushes towards the castle but soon sees that the gate's closed, so he asks the closest person that he could find, a short man called Tingle, about how he can enter the castle. Tingle answers that he knows someone who has the keys of the castle so Ganondorf decides to follow him, but soon finds out that Tingle was lying or just didn't know what Ganondorf was asking for, since he takes him to a dirty back alley full of Hylian thieves that start beating the duo up. Meanwhile, in the Palace, Kaepora Navi and Link go to the throne room to see Princess Zelda. The princess doesn't quite like link due to realizing that he barely knows how to fight, and retreats to her room to think about how she can save the kingdom, seemingly angry. Kaepora and Navi decide to leave with Link, but the young hero follows Zelda to her room to try and apologize, when he gets there. A group of small bat-like creatures ambush Zelda's room, and she uses her magic to fight them. Shortly after this, the tower where Zelda's room was starts to crumble, as Moblins, Bokoblins, Keeses and Slimes break in. Zelda tries to fight the group but eventually falls down, defeated. Link decides to grab a near sharp lamp and starts beating up the group of enemies, until he eventually defeats them, Zelda gets up and smiles to Link, realizing that he really is the chosen one. So she takes him and Kaepora & Navi to the "Sacred Chamber", where the only sword that can seal darkness away, the Master Sword lays in. Link takes the Master Sword off the rock it was located in and raises it up. Meanwhile, Ganon, annoyed after seeing that his attack didn't work, walks over to the kitchen to order Koume and Kotake to cook something, meanwhile, Tingle follows Ganon to his castle thinking that Ganon's his new friend. Ganon, annoyed, grabs his sword and prepares to slice Tingle in half, but when he's about to kill him, he has the idea of sending Tingle to Hyrule's Castle while Ganon and his army hide in Tingle's bag in a gas-like form. Meanwhile, Link and Zelda are talking to eachother on the Throne room, exchanging jokes and life stories, this is where Link reveals that he's actually an orphan, and Zelda confesses that she also is an orphan. When they're about to kiss, a knock is heard at the door, Link goes to open the door and sees Tingle, who asks him if he has some rupees to give him because he has no home, Link says that Tingle can come inside to spend the night here, but throws the bag at the floor, freeing Ganondorf and his army. Link starts fighting back, along with Zelda, Navi and Kaepora, while Tingle eats popcorn in the background, due to Ganondorf being distracted, the heroes get to win the battle. And the darkness army retreats back into the Gerudo Kingdom, Kaepora and Navi hide in a pair of jars, while Link and Zelda finally have their kiss. Ganondorf rests at the Gerudo castle, and walks into his mothers'room, where he sees Koume and Kotake having a chat and looking at a crystal ball, that's reflecting what was happening inside the Hyrule Palace, Ganondorf drags Koume and Kotake out of the room, and looks at the ball, he sees Link and Zelda hugging and kissing eachother, he starts generating a purple mist around the ball, which leaks negative energy into the real Hyrule palace. There, Link, influenced by Ganondorf's dark magic, places one hand on Zelda's tiara, and tries to take it off. Zelda doesn't notice this and Link pulls the tiara off, and stuffs it on his pocket, after this, Link tries to steal one of the dress'gems, but Zelda notices this and pushes Link off her, revealing the tiara. She realizes that Link was trying to steal her and thinks he didn't really love her, so she picks the tiara up and runs to her room again, crying. The negative energy flows out of Link's body, and he realizes what he's done, so he runs after Zelda, but two Hylian guards walk in to arrest Link due to trying to steal Zelda's gems. Meanwhile, Zelda puts a black coat on and leaves the castle to try to forget her failed love relationship, she gets to the shadowy parts of Hyrule, and walks into a shop, where she grabs a bow and tries to walk off, but her arm's grabbed by the shop's owner, who tells her if she's going to pay for that bow, Zelda replies with the excuse of being a princess. The owner doesn't care about her being a princess so he hops to the other side of the counter and tries to grab Zelda, but he's flown to a wall by an invisible force, a coated man walks in, and takes Zelda's coat off to reveal her identity. The man says he's a sorcerer and that he can make her wishes come true, the only things he needs to do that is to get to her palace. Zelda doesn't trust him at first but the man generates a purple flame on his hand to show Zelda that his powers are real. Zelda takes the man to the Hyrule Palace, but when Zelda asked him to grant her a wish, the man laughs and removes his coat, spreading red mist through the room and revealing Ganondorf, he grabs Zelda by the neck and throws her across the room, he then stamps his sword on the floor. Creating spikes that surround Zelda and leave her trapped. Ganondorf slowly walks over to the Triforce room, and grabs the treasure, thus acquiring its power, and brainwashing all of the guards and people inside the castle, except Link, who escapes the prision room and runs over to the throne room, where he finds Ganondorf absorbing the triforce. He walks over to Link and harshly punches him, sending him flying out of the Hyrule Palace, the entire city of Hyrule starts crumbling, while this happens, Link runs over to the Hyrule Temple and starts preaching for the goddesses to give him power. Meanwhile, in the Hyrule Palace, Ganondorf witnesses the destruction of the city, while Tingle walks in to ask why the city's crumbling down, Ganondorf decides it's time for him to finally kill Tingle, Tingle runs away and hides in a closet, Ganondorf starts searching for him and instead walks over to the Throne Room, where Zelda is tied up to the wall and dressed as a slave, Ganondorf grabs Zelda's tiara and crushes it, laughing. Meanwhile, Kaepora and Navi fly out of the jars they were hiding in over to Ganondorf, but upon seeing the flying duo, Ganon turns to them and grabs Kaepora by the neck, he throws him to wall and snaps his fingers, thus trapping Navi inside a jar and transforming Kaepora into a mere statue. Link keeps preaching for the gods to help him, and he sees a light coming from the rainy sky, Nayru and Farore, the two goddesses of Hyrule descend from the heavens, and provide Link a Heart Container, he consumes it. And gains enough energy to go and fight Ganondorf back, until realizing the Hyrule Temple is now floating in the middle of the sky, and that it's the only building along with the Hyrule Palace that has been ripped off from the ground and now floating in the middle of the sky. Nayru and Farore take Link to the palace, and he sees Ganondorf and Zelda tied to the wall, in a attack of rage, Link charges up at Ganondorf and slays his forehead, Ganondorf growls and starts transforming into a beastly blue, pig-like being with a cape and a gigantic trident, ''Ganon. Ganon charges up at Link and grabs him, then he flowns him through the floor and throws him towards the roof, to slay him a couple of times and send him flying to the wall, Link weakly gets up and Ganon confirms that it was him the one who possessed Link's body and tried to steal Zelda's tiara. Zelda cries upon realizing this and Link charges up at Ganon again, and succesfully slices one of his eyeballs off, Ganon growls and grabs Link, he starts squishing him and flowns him across the floor, then walks over to him and smashes Link with his foot. Link gets up and slices Ganon's right leg off, he starts snickering as his leg starts growing up again. He looks at Ganon's hands and realizes that he's holding the Triforce, so he charges up at Ganon's hand but gets punched into another wall, a crack is heard as Link lays dead on the floor. Zelda's tears roll down her cheek, and drip over to Link's face, he starts breathing again and gets up. Link jumps over to Zelda and cuts her chains off, the duo charges up at Ganon's hand again, and succesfully whack the Triforce off it, however, Link and Zelda only get two shards of the Triforce, as it is revealed that Ganon still kept the Power shard on his hand, which caused Din, the goddess of power and Ganondorf's original form, to escape of the shard and go back into Ganon's body, which transformed him into a greenish, bulky and gigantic beast with a pair of swords. Ganon launches himself towards Link and Zelda, and slashes his swords at them several times, Link grabs one of the swords and climbs onto it, Zelda teleports up to the other sword and they both climb over to Ganon's head, Link nails the Master Sword onto Ganon's forehead, as the beast implodes into a burst of light, Link and Zelda get flown into a wall, they start hugging eachother as the Palace propels itself onto the ground again, Kaepora and Navi get turned back to normal and fly over to Zelda and Link again. When the castle's about to hit the ground and eventually be destroyed, Tingle flies in, with a giant balloon on his back, he grabs Link, Zelda, Kaepora and Navi and flies out of the castle, landing safely on the ground afterwards, meanwhile, the two goddesses witness the scene from a distance, and look at Din, flying out of Ganon's dismembered body. Din tries to apologize to her sisters, but Farore denies her apologies and right when she's about to kill her, Nayru stops her and forgives Din. The three goddesses fly back into the heavens, as Hyrule gets slowly rebuilt by their magic. Seven months later, the movie shows Link and Zelda in the castle as a couple, with Navi and Kaepora witnessing their relationship on the castle's roof. Koume and Kotake are now reincarnated in a pair of old women, while Tingle is now the ruler of the Gerudo Kingdom. Meanwhile, back in the campfire, the woman resumes her story and one of the Bokoblins says that fairies aren't real, the woman laughs, and a bright light starts coming out of her eyes, she eventually morphs into a familiar fairy, Navi, and flies off to the darkness again. The hoo-hoo of an owl is heard, before the screen cuts to black and the movie ends. Soundtrack. * '''The Greatest Meat in the bonfire: '''A song sang by the group of the Bokoblins in the campfire of the beginning of the movie. * '''Gotta find the chosen one: '''Sang by Kaepora and Navin on their quest for the chosen one. Several Hyrulians sing as well. * '''As strong as a rupee: '''Sang by Kaepora, Navi and Link in Link's training. The great Deku Tree also participates in the song, as a small cameo. * '''Our precious little baby: '''Sang by Koume and Kotake while watching Ganondorf planning his attack. Ganondorf also takes part of the song. * '''A Symphony for those who could fight: '''Sang by Zelda when Link's trying to pull the Master Sword off the stone. * '''Oh the drama, that cursed drama: '''Sang by Navi and Kaepora while Zelda walks through the shadowy streets of Hyrule after realizing what Link needed her for. * '''You ain't goin'nowhere: '''Sang by Ganondorf when he's holding Zelda hostage on the Hyrule Palace, Zelda also forms part of the song. * '''As strong as a rupee (Reprise): '''Sang by Ganondorf, Koume and Kotake after Link's death. * '''The Greatest Meat in the bonfire (Reprise): '''Sang by Navi and Kaepora on the movie's credits.